Passive effect
Many items and equipment sets have passive effects or set effects, which trigger on their own when equipped. These effects confer a wide variety of benefits, both combat and noncombat. In the case of a passive effect that applies to an equipment set, all items of that set must generally be equipped for the set to activate. Combat effects Weapons Armour pieces Jewellery Armour sets Void Knight Void Knight armour has a set effect, directed by the combat class of the worn helmet, that increases the user's accuracy and possibly damage in the chosen style. Yak-hide Yak-hide armour has a passive effect where damage taken from ice trolls found on Neitiznot & Jatiszo is greatly reduced. Shayzien Shayzien armour has a passive effect where damage taken by the poison attack used by Lizardman shamans is reduced. The higher the tier, the more damage reduced; the damage is completely negated when the tier 5 set is worn. Justiciar Justiciar armour has a set effect where damage taken is reduced depending on the player's defence bonus towards it (except in PvP). The exact formula for the amount of damage reduced is \frac{bonus}{3000} , where bonus is the player's defence bonus for that particular style. For example, if an enemy was using a crush style attack and, and the player has a crush defence bonus of +450, then 15% of the damage (450/3,000) is reduced. Equipment sets Barrows Each Barrows set grants its own unique special effect when ALL four pieces of the set of a particular Barrows brother are equipped. If an amulet of the damned is worn with a Barrows equipment set, the set effect is enhanced or an additional passive effect is provided. This additional effect can trigger simultaneously with the standard effect, if applicable. Obsidian Obsidian equipment has a set effect, where obsidian weaponry gain a 10% Attack and Strength boost if a full set of obsidian armour is worn (excluding shield and cape). This does stack with the Berserker necklace damage bonus. God Wars Dungeon protection Many pieces of equipment affiliated with the gods Saradomin, Zamorak, Armadyl and Bandos provide a passive effect that prevents followers of that particular faction from being aggressive within the God Wars Dungeon. This effect does not apply to the bosses or to their bodyguards. Poison and venom Some items have the ability to add weapon poison on it, which in turn makes the weapon poisonous such as the popular dragon dagger. When fighting an opponent, there is a chance of inflicting poison on them, starting at 6 damage with the highest weapon poison applied to the weapon. The damage will gradually decrease and will go away. Venom works slightly differently to poison. Only a few items have the ability to inflict venom, namely items that are dropped by Zulrah. When fighting an opponent, there is a chance of inflicting venom on them, starting at 6 damage and will gradually increase to a maximum of 20 damage per hit. Venom does not cure itself. Category:Mechanics